The present invention relates to a washing machine of a drum type for washing synthetic, cotton, wool, linen and other fabrics with pressing of the fabrics.
In a known washing machine the fabric is introduced into a washing tank, then a detergent is poured into the tank and an activator is rotated by an electric motor. A washing solution is driven by the activator in rotating motion so as to moved relative to the fabric. However, in a known washing machine the fabric is also moved by the washing solution, and therefore the speed of movement of the fabric relative to the washing solution rapidly decreases and therefore intensity of washing is reduced. In order to improve the quality of washing the time of washing has to be increased. Also, before the washing itself, the fabric must be soaked in the solution. In order to be pressed, the clothes have to be centrifuged by the electric motor. This method has a low efficiency of washing especially for very dirty fabrics which need a lengthy washing process. It is also necessary to use two different volumes, one for washing and another for pressing, and two electric motors or one electric motor with two windings which can be switched over. The electricity consumption is substantial. The fabric is subjected to wear during washing.
In order to avoid rotation of the fabric by the washing fluid and to increase the efficiency of washing, a system with a reverse movement of the drum is utilized. In accordance with this system the fluid treatment of the fabric in the washing machine includes placing the fabric into the drum, filling the drum with a washing fluid, and performing the subsequent cycle of treatment of fabric with a reverse of the drum. This method however increases wear of the elements due to the reverse of the drive. In this construction also tangential forces in the rotating elements are generated, the active current of the electric motor is increased, and there are peaks of current which lead to additional loss of energy and overheating. Also, an electric motor of high power is to be used. In addition, the reverse movement of the drum requires considerably complicated mechanical construction which complicates the manufacture and increases the price of the washing machine. Also, such washing machine has a high consumption of energy and needs a long time for reversing of the whole mass of washing fluid. When the fluid starts moving, the fabric also starts to move in the same direction. Therefore, the reverse method is not very efficient and does not substantially improve the washing process.